A Monster and a Maiden
by Galaxy Princess
Summary: Meet Endymion who is a Werewolf/Vampire hybrid, that believes no one outside of his family will accept him as he is. Then comes three year old Serenity, who helps him regain hope that he will find his true maiden. Please read and let me know what you think, another note it is a prelude and not a kind of Time Traveler's wife kind of thing
1. Chapter 1

**A Monster and A Maiden**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"Give it up hybrid, you are already weak from not feeding for days on end, just die already, mongrel." jeered the creature with red hair, golden eyes and fangs showing from underneath his lips, preparing his attack.

"I refuse to give up this piece of land, it belongs to my father and soon to me when the time comes." growled the other creature, with jet black hair, dark blue eyes, his fangs also showing, but something else as well, he had ears and the tail of a wolf. He, too, prepared to attack.

The two creatures have clashed once more. Two monsters of the night fought to the death for his territory, but one is different from the other. This monster is known as a hybrid, a mix blooded creature, a freak in their supernatural world, for he is part werewolf, part vampire.

"You will meet your end, Rubeus, by my own hands. Your clan has killed and damaged many for your own sick pleasures. This ends NOW!" the hybrid jumped towards Rubeus and by using his hidden psychic abilities, gazed at him, his eyes turning from blue to deep black, paralyzing Rubeus where he stood.

"Shit, so the rumor is true, you have psychic powers. That makes you more of a hybrid than ever. It is amazing that you have survived this long, considering the way it happened." Rubeus accused, "you are already cursed, I'm willing to guarantee that no woman in the entire world will love you, HA, who would love a hybrid?!...GAH!" Rubeus had said his final words as his neck was snapped and ripped from his body before it turned into dust and flew away with the wind.

Hybrid's POV

I watched as the remains of my foe has been taken by the wind. I was angry for what he said. Yes, it is true. I'm a hybrid, part werewolf, part vampire. My name is Endymion, after my grandfather. My parents are both werewolves, but my mother was bitten by a vampire, while I was still in her womb. According to my father, mother still remained a werewolf thanks to our medical team, unfortunately, it was too late to save me, for I was born after that, leaving me with scent, the abilities, and strength of both. My parents still loved me but I grew being teased, told I shouldn't be alive, I would never be a part of neither. I have several friends that have accepted me as I am, and that makes me feel grateful for that. But, what about someone I can say I truly love? To call her mine? Father always said that somewhere, there is someone out there who love me regardless of what I am. I believed that while growing up, where and when are the two important questions.

_Endymion, my son, is it over?_ That was my father, I can tell I have been for far too long. I have been fighting for nearly a week with Rubeus and his lackeys for breaking into our territory. My comrades had left, so I could fight this bastard alone.

_Yes, father it is over. I will head home after I feed first._

_Very well, see you soon and be careful. I will tell your mother, she was worried when you didn't come home with the others._

_I know, tell her that I'm sorry and will be back soon._

_Of course._

Our link has closed, and I begin to run to find an easy target, I get about 5 miles from the place where I was fighting until I collapsed. Shit, not good. I have not eaten or drank for a weak and its left me weaker than I had anticipated. Alright, I will rest for a bit first before moving again, or so I thought, closing my eyes.

Author's POV

"Mommy, I'm would like to go pick some wild flowers, can I go, please?" asked a little girl of three, with bright golden hair held up in two buns.

"Well, it is early in the morning, and knowing you, you will run off to the forest anyway if I said no. I guess you can go, but you must promise to be back in a couple of hours for breakfast. Is that understood, Serenity?" said the girl's mother with a stern look on her face.

"Yes, Mommy! Thank you, I will see you soon." shouted Serenity enthusiastically, grabbing a small basket at the edge of the door.

Serenity hums and skips to her favorite place happily, _hee hee I can't wait to see the flowers, they are so pretty in the morning._

Following a trail she had set up herself to get home, Serenity reached the edge of the forest where she saw the wildflowers of all colors and shapes and a small lake. Smiling, she reached to the flowers and was about to pick a pink rose when she saw something or rather someone.

It was a man sleeping, he was leaning against a tree snoring lightly. He had such black hair, an average muscular build, and really handsome.

_Who is he? Where did he come from? Are those ears on his head? _Serenity thought.

Serenity put down her basket and walked cautiously to the young went up to his face, just looking at him and his ears. She reached for one and touched it, startled as it twitched. She gasps and looks at the man with wondering eyes.

The man groans and slightly opens his eyes. His vision blurred as he is waking up, then looked up at Serenity._ Who is this child? Oh yea, I took a nap to regain some of my strength back._

"I am sorry if I woke up, I will leave you alone now." said Serenity as she got up to leave.

"Wait...cough...don't go." Said the man.

Serenity looks back at him gasping, "Are you hurt? Maybe thirsty?" She quickly went to the small lake, cupped her small hands, and scooped some water and ran back to him. "Here, please drink."

The man coughed again,_ Damn it, I'm still too weak._ He leans his head back.

Serenity stares at him concerned and made a firm decision. She sipped the water from her hands and walked towards him till she reached his face. She places her mouth unto his and passed the water that way.

The man is startled at first before taking the girl's offer. _Wow, this child is brave._

Serenity raises her head and turns as a small blush showed on her face.

The man gave a small smile, raised his hand and pats her head, "Thank you, I feel much better, even though it is not enough."

Serenity looks backs at him, smiling, "I can get you more." she gets up to the lake to get more water but he grabs her hand, stopping her.

"No child, not water." said the man quietly.

Serenity sits back down and looks at him skeptically. _He doesn't want any more water but wants something else. Wait, daddy did tell me about werewolves and vampires, could he be one?_

"Are you a vampire?" she asks bluntly.

The man looks back at her with surprise,_ how does know about that? Heard stories perhaps._

"Yes, little one, I am but at the same time I am not." he answers back.

"The ears?" questions the girl.

Sighing he answers the girl, "I am part vampire, part werewolf, a hybrid."_ She is going to runaway knowing that small detail, I just know it._ He bent his head.

Serenity stares at him then she smiled, "that is so cool!"

"What?! Are you not afraid of me? Why aren't you running away?" to say that the man was shocked would be an understatement._ Cool, this child is strange._

"What reason would I have to be afraid of you, especially when you look so handsome?" asked Serenity, curious.

Staring at Serenity, he smiles and laughs out loud.

"What is so funny?" questioned Serenity.

"This is the first time someone outside of my family that has ever said that to me. I like your spirit, child, what is your name?"

Serenity looks at again before cheerfully saying, "Serenity. What is yours?"

_Serenity, such a beautiful name._ "I'm sorry Serenity, I am afraid I cannot tell you my name, for after this meeting you may not remember me." _I will have to erase her memory but it will be the best for the both of us. She is so different from the other girls I have been around._

"Oh, I understand," Serenity bowed her head sadly,_ I was really hoping that we would be friends._ "Hey, since you can't tell me your real name, maybe I can make up one. Can I?" Serenity urged on.

"Um, ok I suppose," he said. _Is it wrong of me to wish that this girl would be my soulmate?_

"Yippee, then in that case, from now your name will be Midnight, because of the color of your eyes." Serenity jumped up and hugged him.

_Midnight, for my eyes, and she is hugging me without even flinching. She is special. Wait, what is this feeling I'm having? I feel calm and relaxed, why is that?_ thought the newly named Midnight, before hugging her back.

"Midnight, we are going to be friends right?" asked Serenity as she looked up at him with her shining blue eyes.

"Yes Serenity, we are friends." said Midnight._ Sadly for now._

"Oh yea, what did you mean when you said someone outside of your family? Did someone hurt you?" Serenity asked.

Midnight sighed before answering her," Not in a physical sense, someone had told me recently that no girl out there that would fall in love with a hybrid like me. I think he may have been right."

"That is so mean. So, you don't have like a girlfriend, a fiancée, or a wife?" Serenity is shocked by this.

"No, I do not." Midnight looked down sadly.

_Oh no, I hurt his feelings. Why would anyone say that? That sounds so cruel. I have to cheer him up somehow._ "Can I tell you a secret?" Serenity looks at Midnight.

Endymion's (Midnight) POV

"What kind of secret?" I ask her, looking at her. _Wow, she is so cute. I wonder what she will look like when she is older. A real beauty, all kinds of men would gather around her asking for her hand. _I growled when I thought that._ Wait, am I jealous? I just met her, and to top it off, she is a child, a little girl who grow up into a woman._

"If I was older, I would love you. And it is not pity either." her words took me for a loop._ She would love me._

"Would you love me as I am?" _I had to ask, I want her to be honest._

I see a blush across her face before she nodded her head yes, then turned her head._ She said yes, she actually said yes!_

I look at the small child secretly happy for her answer, but I knew that this would have to end. I have to let her go. She has her own path that I am sure she will follow._ Forgive me, Serenity._

I hugged Serenity close to my chest, tucked my finger under her chin and raised her to look at me.

"Serenity, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you would love and accept as I am now. But, I, " I stop seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I know, I can't, if only I was older then maybe..." she began to cry softly.

I resist the temptation to take her home with me, but I knew that I couldn't maybe not now, but in the future, "No, you are still young, you will forget all about me."

We were both silent, Serenity on my lap crying and clenching my shirt before pulling back,

"Before I leave, can you do this one request? Please tell me your name?"

I look at her before leaning my head towards her, softly kissed her lips, and bent down to her neck, just below her ear, "Endymion is my name." I opened my mouth my fangs exposed.

"Endymion, I really love that name." she says softly. I whisper a small prayer before sinking my fangs into her neck, sucking her blood and using my powers to erase the memory of our short time together from her mind.

I release her and see that she is asleep.

"Serenity?!" I hear voice calling for her, judging from the smell, I can tell that is Serenity's mother.

I look at Serenity again before laying her down softly, ran away from her, and hid behind a tree that covered me. I see her mother appear and see her sleeping daughter, scooped her up and carried her home.

I stay there for a while longer, and noticed something different about me. I feel rejuvenated and refreshed. Serenity's blood, can it be? Is Serenity my soul mate, my other half?

_Serenity, forgive me. I have a feeling we will meet again someday. Please take care of yourself until then. For now, I love you._

I turn to the direction of my home, with new hope that I have found my special person, and her name is Serenity, my maiden.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A Monster and a Maiden**

**Chapter 2**

Endymion ran fast to his home, filled with regret._ I shouldn't have bit her, but I was thirsty and the process to erase one's memory, I had to do it. Maybe if I keep an eye on her from afar, it will make me feel a bit better._

Endymion stopped at a large gate, "Lord Endymion is back, open the gate!"

The gate opened and Endymion entered, "Endy, your home, finally I was beginning to worry." A woman with long black hair and blue eyes approached him and hugged him, then picked up a scent. "What is this sweet smell on you?"

"I am sorry for worrying you mother. As for the scent, I will explain later. Where is Father?" Endymion said.

"Your mother is right this scent in the air, it is sweet but young, almost like a child's." a man approached the two, he would pass for Endymion's twin, he looked exactly like Endymion except for the grey hair strands on the fringe of his head.

"Like I said father, I will explain." said Endymion.

"Very well, we will go to my office, everyone is there, and your sister is pissed so watch yourself." said Endymion's father.

"Dammit, I should have known." complained Endymion.

The three head to the office where seven people were waiting for them consisting of four men and 3 women. The first is Malachite with platinum colored hair and gray eyes. The second is Jadeite with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Next is Zoicite, with shoulder length blonde hair held up in a ponytail and green eyes. Then there is Nephrite with his chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes. The women consist of Sara, Endymion's little sister, with ebony colored hair and blue eyes. Next is Amy, who is Zoicite's mate, with her blue hair and blue eyes. Lastly, is Lita, Nephrite's mate, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Endy, what took you so long," said Malachite.

"Big brother, you better have a good reason as to why you didn't come home as soon as you fed." threatened Sara.

"If you would all calm down, I will explain everything. But I will not be interrupted, just wait till after I finish before criticizing me," growled Endymion.

Silence filled the room, "thank you." Endymion told his story, from his battle with Rubeus, passing out from lack of blood, meeting Serenity and his time with her, not mentioning kissing her and erasing her memory of him. "And that's what happened, that is why I took so long coming back." Endymion concluded.

"Wow, I must admit, Serenity is brave and bold, at such a young age. I want to see her." said Sara, smiling big.

"I agree, who knows you may found your mate in her." inquired Zoicite.

Everyone in the room also agreed on meeting the child that may give their friend hope in finding love.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Serenity deserves better. I erased her memory with me for a reason; she may say that now but what about when she is older and finds someone else. No, I will not do that to her. It will kill me if she fell in love with someone else. But I am hoping that her feelings for me will not waver even when she will not remember and finds me on her own." Endymion admitted, looking down.

"He's right. Serenity is just a child. If anything, she probably said she loves him to give him some kind of hope, although I'm curious as to see her for myself." said Endymion's mother. _I cannot help but wish that this girl may just be his one and only. From the way Endymion described her, she seems like a sweet and gentle girl. Maybe…_

_Don't even think about it, Leah. We will stay out of this. _

_But why, Travis? Surely we can do something._

_My dear wife, as much as I would like to meet this girl, we cannot do anything. Besides Endymion has a point, she is just a small child. She must not be forced to come to our world, when she may not have any type of involvement. For all we know she might not be his soul mate. But if she is, then we will for that time._

_Alright my love, I just want the best for our son._ Leah sighed closing the link with her husband.

Travis took Leah's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Are we clear? No one is to go near Serenity unless, God willing, she comes on her own accord," Endymion said with a stern tone.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads yes.

"Thank you everyone," Endymion says, feeling relieved.

**Meanwhile**

Serenity was placed in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her mother leaves the room, "she must have fallen asleep while picking flowers, she is so much like her father."

"What is, my lovely Irene?" A man hugged from behind and placed a kiss on her neck.

Giggling she turned to her husband, "Welcome home, Kenji, our daughter went to pick some flowers, I went to go get her and she was asleep."

"Yea, she gets that from me. Whenever I'm in comfort zone, I tend to sleep whenever." said Kenji. "Let her sleep, in the meantime, I would like some loving with you."

"Mmm, Kenji…I'm still cooking…oh God," Irene leaned back into husband's arms, moaning.

"I turned off the oven and moved the food over, please love, I want you." Kenji kept his lips on Irene's neck kissing her.

Irene turned around facing her husband, "Someone sounds desperate."

"I'm desperate for you," Kenji lifted his wife and carried her to their bedroom, Irene laughing softly.

Back in Serena's room, she had a small smile on her face and one word was said, "Midnight."

To Be Continued

So what did you think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Monster and a Maiden**

**Chapter 3**

**15 years later**

It is 15 years later and Serenity has grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair has grown longer, now reaching the floor. Her body has all the men in her hometown falling at her feet, all wanting to claim her as his wife. But Serena answers her pursuers with a no. For Serenity is in love with someone. A man from her dreams who goes by the name Midnight. She has been having dreams of Midnight since she was three years old, she knows that he is real somewhere but does not know where exactly. So she keeps hoping to one day meet him.

"Sere, Sere, time to wake up!"

Serenity feels shaking and tickling as she is sleeping as she hears children's' voices, "come on Sere! You promised to take us to town today, please wake up."

"Alright you two, alright I'm up, and don't worry I didn't forget my promise." Serenity rises up to see two pairs of eyes.

"YIPPEE! Big sister is awake." The voices belonged to Serenity's five year old twin brothers, Ren and Sam. Both boys were dressed in coveralls with two different colored shirts; Ren was wearing a white shirt while Sam had on a red shirt. They were wearing their white tennis shoes.

The twins were born when Serenity was 13 years old. Serenity was happy to be a big sister to two baby brothers. As the boys grew older they have grown attached to Serenity never leaving her side, while at the same time, Serenity has grown equally attached and protective of her brothers. They call her Sere since it was difficult to say as they grew up. Her parents Irene and Travis are still a very happy couple, now caring for a pastry shop which was a gift from Travis's parents. Irene has a love for cooking desserts and since Travis likes to handle things out front, he is the main salesclerk and manager. Serenity plans to follow her mother's footsteps and cook desserts as well, even though she cooks using her mother's recipes she also cooks her own recipes. Serenity loves to cook and has fun doing it, her brothers as well.

"Alright you guys, I'll get ready and be down in a little bit." Serenity says, getting out of her bed.

"Ok Sere!" the twins left her room, before giving Serenity a kiss on the cheek each.

Giggling, Serenity gets ready for the day. _Those two are just so cute; girls will be all over them before they even hit their teen years._

Serenity goes to her closet and sorts through her clothes. She decides on a knee length pink summer dress, picks white flats for her feet, small pearled earrings and a white chocker for a finishing touch. She lets her down and puts it in a braided ponytail, leaving some hair out to frame her face. She puts on some light makeup and a little bit of lip gloss. She takes a final look at herself. _I am ready to go._

Serenity goes to the dining room where her family has gathered around the table for breakfast.

"Serenity, dear you look gorgeous day this morning." says Irene with a smile on her face.

"You don't have a date today do you, Serenity?" inquires Travis.

Giggling, Serenity answers, "Of course I have a date, with the twins, I promised them that if they did their homework and behaved well at school they could hang out with my friends and me for the day."

"We were really good and we both received good marks for our homework, Daddy." exclaimed the twins.

"Oh, well I suppose that is ok." Travis looks down quietly, "Serenity, I just wish you would reconsider on taking a husband…"

"Father, we talked about this, I will not marry someone who will only treat me as his trophy than his wife. I want to marry for love. The men who have approached are after me for my beauty, not what is inside. I want the kind of love you and mom have, the both of you are equal in your relationship, so why should I have the opposite?" Serenity says looking at her father sternly.

Sighing Travis says to Serenity, "I know Serenity. It is just that I want what is best for you. But if this is what you want then I will support you. Just promise me that if the right one does come for you, please tell your mother and me."

Serenity gives her father a smile, "I promise father. Now let's eat our breakfast."

After eating breakfast and making small conversation, Serenity and her brothers left to go to town where her friends were waiting for them.

**The Town**

Serenity was holding her brothers hands walking to the meeting place with her friends until, "Serenity! Over here!"

"It's Raye and Mina!" the boys released Serenity's hands and ran to two girls, one with knee length raven hair and purple eyes named Raye and the other with knee length golden blonde hair and blue eyes named Mina.

"Good morning everyone. Ren, Sam you two are getting bigger every day. Hello to you as well Sere, I love the dress on you." complimented Mina.

"Thank you Mina, I love your outfit as well." said Serenity hugging her friend, "Raye you look great as well." Mina was dressed in an orange sundress that reached her knees, had a necklace with a pink heart around her neck, a pair of blue earrings and white sandals. Raye was wearing a red sundress, a small black belt around her waist, had on red earrings, and had black sandals on her feet.

"Thank Serenity, now that we are all here let us start our day. Are you kids ready to go?" said Raye.

"Yes, we are ready to go." shouted the boys happily.

"We are ready too, big sister." A girl about five years old came from behind Raye with a smile on her face. She had ebony colored hair and purple eyes; she adorned a light purple dress and white sandals. She is Raye's little sister and her name is Hotaru. Another girl was beside Mina, she looks exactly like Mina except her eyes are a grey color, her name is Ana and Mina's five year old little sister. She was wearing a white dress with pink flowers and pink sandals.

"Hi Hotaru, hi Ana," the boys stared at the two girls; both have a small blush on their face.

"Hi Sam and Ren." The two little girls said also having a blush on their faces.

Serenity and her friends looked at the four kids with a smile on their faces.

"Now then, since you four did so well in school this week, you each get to pick 2 things as a present from all three of us." Serenity says. "So let's go shopping."

Everyone agreed and went to the shops around the town. They stopped at a toy store where the children split into 2 to retrieve their gifts.

Serenity, Mina and Raye kept an eye on them. "Ok Mina, tell us. What are the chances of Sam hooking up with Hotaru and Ren being with Ana?"

Giggling Mina said, "The chances are really high, did you see the way they looked at each other?"

"Oh yea, I saw it. Taru actually confided in me that she likes Sam." said Raye.

"And Ana told me that she likes Ren. Before we know it we might become sister in laws if they marry." inquired Mina.

"This is good. Ren and Sam told me that they like Taru and Ana. This is so great." Serenity squealed.

"Big sis, we are ready now." The four children held out their treasures and Serenity noticed something about them.

Ren was holding a paintbrush and a necklace with a pink heart.

Sam had a cook book and a similar necklace to Ren's except it had a red heart.

Ana had a doll and was carrying a set of paints.

Hotaru had a pair of earrings and a book on making desserts.

Giggling softly Serenity took the gifts and showed them to her friends. "I can't help but want to tease them a little. But let's see what happens later." Raye and Mina nodded yes.

After making the purchases, the kids exchanged their gifts. Ren gave the pink necklace to Ana, and then Ana gave Ren the paint set. Sam gave Hotaru the red necklace and Hotaru gave Sam the dessert cook book. All of them smiling and blushing.

Serenity and her friends watch the exchange and smiled widely._ This is just so adorable._

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to the park." Mina suggested.

Everyone headed to the park. While the children were playing, Serenity and her friends were talking.

"So Sere, any good dreams lately? I want to hear more of this Midnight guy." Mina said smirking and leaning close.

"Yes Serenity, tell us." Raye also leaned close.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you. I actually did dream of him again." Serenity says. Raye, Mina and the children were the only ones who knew of Serenity's dreams of Midnight. "This dream was the same, I was in my garden in Midnight's arms, but something was different. I wasn't wearing any clothes." Serenity looked down blushing.

"You're kidding. What happened next?" Raye inched closer.

"Calm down I'm getting there." Serenity tells her persistent friend.

_Serenity's Dream and POV_

_I was walking in my favorite garden when someone was calling my name, "Serenity, Serenity, I'm here my love."_

_I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and a kiss on my shoulder._

_I turn around and I faced my dark angel. Midnight was behind me. He was only wearing his pants, no shirt. He was a God under the moonlight. _

_I could only see his body, his lips, and his deep blue eyes but never his whole face._

_"It is you. Midnight, why can't I see your face?" I ask him._

_"Because the time is not right. I want to see you as well, but we can't. For now, let us use this moment."_

_"Midnight…mmm" he kisses me softly but it grew more passionately. _

_He lays down with me unto the ground, his hands are roaming my body, he kisses my neck._

_It was then that I realized I had no clothes on me._

_"Midnight, wait I'm not wearing anything." I tried to back away before he takes both of my hands and raises them above my head._

_"You are beautiful my Serenity, do not hide from me." His eye gazed into mine before he kisses me again. His legs spread mine apart; I could feel his hardness against my womanhood._

_I'm feeling wet as his hands touched my breast and his lower body moves on me. He gets up and removes his pants, I can see his lower part and he was really hard._

_"Midnight, please make me yours."_

_"Serenity, you are already mine." He leans down, his shaft at my entrance before I felt him thrust inside of me._

_Midnight was so gentle but rough at the same time._

_"Serenity, you feel so perfect."_

_"Midnight, I feel so hot. Please, go harder."_

_I can feel him move inside of me harder and faster, his groans are turning me on even more._

_But before we could climax, I woke up._

_End Dream and POV_

Serenity looks down, her face completely red.

"Wow. That is hot. We have got to find this guy." stated Mina.

"I agree with Mina. Come on it'll be fun." said Raye.

"But he can be anywhere. It's finding a needle in a haystack. But it does sound like fun." Serenity relented.

The girls began talking and planning for searching the mysterious Midnight.

**Meanwhile, Across Town**

"There is one thing I like about being a hybrid, being able to still walk in sunlight even though I'm part vampire." said Endymion.

Chuckling Jadeite said, "That is true. It would suck if you couldn't, otherwise you would miss out on some fun." A woman passed by and Jadeite winked at her. The woman giggled.

"Jed, you are such a man whore. I would really love to see the day when a woman puts you in your place and won't give you any." joked Malachite.

"Ha! Keep thinking that, Mal. $500 says you're wrong. I can make any woman fall for me." Jed says, grinning.

"Jed, I have to agree with Mal, you get a kick out of flirting with women, especially little girls." Endymion says, laughing softly.

Jed looks at his friends with a smug look, "I will prove both of you wrong. Besides Endy, you really have no room to talk, isn't _she _still on your mind?"

Endymion looks straight, "Yea, she is. I wish I could see her again, just once."

Jed and Mal look at each other feeling sympathy for their friend.

Mal puts his hand on Endymion's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry. I'm sure you will. If fate is for you two to meet again, then it will happen."

Endymion looks on smiling, "You're right as usual."

The three men walked towards the park when suddenly,

"LEAVE OUR BIG SISTERS ALONE!"

**Back at the Park**

Serenity and her friends were still talking about Midnight when someone approached them, "Hello Lady Serenity, Lady Raye, and Lady Mina"

Three men were in front of the girls. One was tall with blue silver hair and gray eyes, his name is Diamond. The second had red hair and green eyes named Rubeus. The third had light blonde hair and green eyes named Ace Kaitou.

The girls cringed back._ Oh great, just what we need. More admirers that are only after us for our beauty._

"Good morning, Lord Diamond, Lord Rubeus, and Lord Ace," Serenity said with a fake smile.

"Lady Serenity, you look absolutely beautiful this morning," Diamond complimented looking up and down at Serenity's body.

"Lady Raye, you look good as well," said Rubeus, smiling seductively.

"Lady Mina, you are more radiant than ever," Ace stated.

**On the Playground**

"Hey look. Aren't those guys the 3 three lords of the town?" asked Hotaru, getting off a swing.

Her friends look at where she is staring and see the three men with their sisters.

Sam and Ren look at Diamond with hate in their eyes. "I don't like Lord Diamond. He is always bothering Sere." says Ren.

"He always asks Sere to marry him, and Sere always says no." stated Sam.

"Yea, Lord Rubeus scares me. He always looks at Raye like a piece of meat." said Hotaru.

Ana looks at Ace then her big sister, "Lord Ace is always trying to get my sister and it bugs her a lot."

"I say we go and help them. Our sisters deserve better guys for husbands than those three." says Sam, determined.

The four kids agreed and walked over to where their sisters are.

Back to Serenity and her friends

"Lord Diamond, is there something we can do for you? We have to leave soon." Serenity asked.

"Actually my lady, there is. We were wondering if the three of you would consider marrying us?" asked Diamond._ Serenity is a rare beauty, I must have her. I have been pursuing her for 2 years and the word is always no. She should be showered in jewels and fame. Having her by my side will be an amazing outcome. I just need to make her realize that we are good for each other._

_Dammit, I knew it was coming._ Serenity grimaced before answering, "I'm sorry Lord Diamond but my answer is still no." _To him, I will only be a trophy wife. _

Raye nodded her head negatively, "My answer is also still no."_ If that bastard Rubeus thinks I'm going to be his wife, he's crazy. I'd rather jump off a damn cliff._

Mina followed, "I'm also declining your offer."_ Ace thinks that he can control me, nope, not this woman._

The three men cringed and began to look angry.

"Come on, surely you realize that the three of us are the perfect husbands for you." Rubeus inquired.

"LEAVE OUR BIG SISTERS ALONE!" Four voices yelled. Ren, Sam, Ana, and Hotaru ran towards their sisters and stood in front them.

"Surely you kids believe that your sisters will be better off with us, right?" Diamond said leaning down to Sam and Ren.

"You will never have Sere. You do not deserve her. In fact, neither of you deserve to be with our sisters." Ren said. His friends agreed, nodding their heads.

"Listen you little brats," Rubeus grabs Hotaru by her wrist.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER," Raye pushes Rubeus and gets in front of Hotaru protectively.

"You Bitch." Rubeus prepares to slap Raye, before a hand grabs his wrist and a voice saying,

"I suggest you leave before I force your hand down your fucking throat." A blonde haired man says angrily.

"The ladies said no. So, how about all three of you leave?" A dark haired man threatens.

"A man who raises his hand on children and women are scum." A platinum haired man stated.

"Let it go Rubeus." Diamond shrugged and gripped Rubeus' shoulder.

Rubeus moves swiftly from the blonde's grip and walked off. Ace and Diamond followed.

Diamond looks back at Serenity, "I really hope you would reconsider, Serenity."

Serenity and her friends sighed in relief. Their siblings were at their legs hugging them.

"Thank you so much for your help." Mina says, staring at the platinum haired man.

"You really saved us." Raye said gratefully, looking at the blonde haired man.

"Thank you so much. But I do not believe I have seen you before." Serenity said. She looked at the dark haired man._ He looks familiar, but where have I seen him before?_

"Oh we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Jadeite or Jed for short, the platinum haired one next to me is Malachite or Mal, and finally is Endymion. And may I ask what your names are?" said Jed.

"Of course. My name is Raye and this little one is my sister, Hotaru." answered Raye.

"Big sister, I like him." Hotaru whispered to Raye, blushing. _He does seem cute, but seems to be a bit of a pervert type._

"My name is Mina, and this is my sister Ana." _Holy God. Mal looks so fucking hot. That is natural platinum hair; I want to touch it so bad._

"These are my brothers Sam and Ren, my name is Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you." Serenity finished.

Endymion gaped at Serenity. _Serenity? This is the same Serenity I met 15 years ago. She looks so beautiful._

"Forgive me Lord Endymion, but you look familiar. Have we met before?" Serenity asked. _His eyes are the same color as Midnight's. But he can't be Midnight. Then why is my heart pounding?_

Endymion lied and answered, "No my lady, I do not believe we have." _There is only one way to find out. The place where I bit her, the mark should still be there. It is faint but her scent is the same as 15 years ago. If the mark where I bit her is there, then that is her._

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I shouldn't have asked."

"Big sister, it's getting late we should head home." said Sam.

"Oh, you are right we should leave now." Serenity said.

"We should home ourselves. Ladies, it is a wonderful honor to meet you." Mal said, taking Mina's hand and kissed the back of it. _Mina is truly beautiful but her smile and eyes are breathtaking._

"I hope to see you again." Jed said doing the same to Raye.

"Lady Serenity, I'm glad to have met you." Endymion kissed Serenity's hand.

"Um, of course, thanks again for helping us. Come one kids let's go home." stuttered Mina.

The girls and their siblings left the park, the men still there.

"Wow. Now that was a woman. Raye is a fitting name. I'm might just actually date her." Jed said, smirking.

"So you admit to wanting a relationship with her, and not just flirt and play with her." Mal said. _But I must admit, Mina looks like a goddess._

"Yea I admit it. Now all I have to think of is how to win her heart." Jed answered. "But back to the main subject, Endy, was that her? Was that the same Serenity you met 15 years ago?"

"Honestly, I think that is her. I really hope so. Come on let's go home." Endymion says still watching Serenity as walked with her brothers. _My maiden, is it really you? I have to know for sure._


End file.
